Dreams of Real
by Misiru
Summary: SoiFon finds herself dreaming about the one she loves, her former captain of the 2nd division, Shihouin Yoruichi. What will SoiFon do as when she realizes when the one she has adored is now finally aware of how she really feels? Oneshot Yoruichi x Soifon


**A/N: **I am a huge fan of the Soifon and Yoruichi relationship. I find it rather adorable actually and thought I should write a fanfiction based on them. Gotta love that shoujo-ai 3

**Edits: **8/28/08: Fixed up mild errors, some parts were changed around slightly. Nothing too big.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is © To Kubo Tite and as such all characters belong to him, I just...borrowed 'em...yea...borrowed…

**Warnings/Spoilers:** For those of you whom haven't seen Bleach Episode 56-57 or something, this relates, well okay no, not really but it does show the admiration that Soi Fong had/has for the former 2nd division captain, Yoruichi. Also a bit shoujo-ai (well okay maybe a lot...) for those of you whom don't know what it is, its girl on girl relationship, so if you don't like that kind of thing I would kindly suggest that you click the back button on your Internet browser and look for another story

**Characters involved:** Yoruichi x Soifon

* * *

Her fingers reaching down to my side, touching me ever so softly, giving me slight kisses along my neck, lowing her hand down, under the sheets where our naked bodies laid together on the small pathetic futon that was centred within the middle of my room, slowly making her way down to the area which I forbid all _men _to touch and then--

"Oi! Soifon!" Damnit, awoken again by such annoyances by those whom wish for _my_ attention. Is my presence really required at this moment? Do I really need to attend to things that in which need attending to? Right now? Right before, _she_, the one whom I have admired for months, no_ years _even. The one named_ Shihouin Yoruichi_, the one who was about to give me something I've desired all my life, in my _dreams_, only to be interrupted by an annoying voice? Whoever it was that that had awoken and called for me, shall indeed pay for interrupting my erotic dream of the one that I love dear, the one whom of which has no idea how much I truly love her, the one who is my life, my pride, my dreams. _Yoruichi-sama._

"This had better be important, because I can assure you that if it isn't, you'll be short a hand, or a head even." I finally answered back, slowly getting out from under the covers of my small futon, I walked slowly to my sliding door, pulled it back only to be greeted by none other then Yoruichi herself.

"Well, well, someone's rather grumpy today. What's up? Did you miss your chance to kick ass the other night or something?" she said smiling and laughing. I knew she was joking, although I found it strange that she was here, at my door at this hour. Right after I wake up, after dreaming about her…awkward.

"You of all people should know that I don't bother to waste my time on those whom of which don't deserve it Yoruichi-sama, I can't be bothered to waste my time on any sort of weakling."

She then put her hands and her hips and threw her head back slightly, and let out an odd_ "Keh" _sound, just like back then, when my strength was nowhere near her's. Back to the time when she had wished I'd call her Yoruichi-sama rather than Yoruichi Taichou. "As serious as always, how cute." she said in response, and if it were at all possible, she had a happy smirk on her face.

I suddenly found myself trying to hold off from blushing, although no matter how hard I try, Yoruichi-sama's strength is _still_ greater than mine, even in love. I thought for a moment then closed my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest "May I ask what the pleasure to this visit is?"

"Eh? It's a pleasure to see me? Wow, I'm amazed you must really love me Soifon, y'know, rumour has it that you have a_ 'thing' _for me as one might say"

At that moment I felt a rush of red come across my cheeks, no…my entire face in fact! How could she have possibly have known about my feelings for _her_? I haven't told anyone, at least not to my knowledge, and what was going to happen to our friendly relationship that we had, would it all go to waste? What is my former captain going to do about it? Will she avoid me now completely; will she decide to_ love me_? Damn who the hell told her about my feelings for her? Why would they do such a thing? Whoever it was, I'm going to hunt them down, then I'm going to kill punish them…severely.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by her lovely laughing, "I was only joking! You don't feel that way about me, now do you?" she questioned, with a brow arched up in a strange fashion.

I moved back slightly then shook my head like crazy "No! Of course not! Our relationship is highly professional! Honest!" Even when saying this I was still blushing. Yoruichi-sama then took a rather big step towards me, to fill the gap between us and looked me straight in the eye.

"Your lying, aren't you?" she said, looking at me seriously this time around. I couldn't move, I was speechless. Her strength, regardless of the fact that she was doing nothing but starring at me, it weakened me. Up to the point where I found my knee's give out on me and end up collapsing on the hard wood floor. _"Ow"_ was all I could say, as I sat there looking down at the ground, suddenly realizing that my legs had fail me. Damnit.

_This is nice, right?_ I thought to myself. I mean, I knew I wanted to tell her how I felt about her it was just that I never had the courage to tell her, and of course, I was afraid of what the end result would be, what was going to happen now that she knows? Again the same questions as before popped right into my head.

What a site this must be, the 2nd division captain, down on her knee's, unable to speak, unable to move, absolutely defenceless. As I sit there, on the rough wood floor my thoughts were interrupted again, by an odd soft feeling, right on my lips. I then focussed my attention, and there she was, Yoruichi-sama, the one I _adored_, the one whom I was _in_ _love _with._ Kissing me_. Ever so softly on the lips

I fell backwards in surprise, landing straight on my back, still not being able to move. Just laying there looking up at the ceiling, only to have my view blocked by Yoruichi-sama's lovely figure, hovering over my own "What's wrong? Didn't you like the little gift I gave you?" she asked me, smirking, reaching her head down to lick the side of my cheek.

"Just like a cat" I said aloud, though it was meant to be kept as a thought.

She then slowly moved her head down to the side of my neck "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she then started to bite the side of my neck, making somewhat of an odd purring sound in addition to that. She was teasing me…

I let out a small squeak of sorts at the new movements, not sure of what I should do, should I push her off? No, that would stupid. "First to pounce. And the lick, and now to biting, even got a bit of purring there too. All you're missing are your 'meows' and milk then you're set to go."

She lifted her head up so her eyes were within view, she then kissed me once more, this time more forcefully "Well then, why don't you just relax and watch how a real kitten plays, don't worry, I'll get that milk of yours." and with that, those dreams of which I have dreamt before, suddenly became, real.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, yeah. My first Bleach fanfic, not the last that's for sure, this was kind of something to do, kid of like to blow off the long weekend (Note: I live in Canada, today is a holiday!) So yeah, hope you liked, this was of course a oneshot, I was thinking of making this into an actual story, but then I realised there wouldn't have been much I would have been able to do, therefore, oneshot!

Comments/Suggestions/Flames Welcome (In all honesty, I don't really pay attention to the flamers, getting a flame is like a comment XD)


End file.
